Jenny
by HotPocketeer
Summary: Kaz tells himself that he thinks Skylar and Oliver are cute together, but he knows that deep inside him, all of that is just a lie so that he doesn't have to admit his feelings for his best friend. (One Sided! Kaziver)


_"I wanna ruin our friendship._

 _We should be lovers instead."_

* * *

Kaz doesn't _really_ want to see Oliver and Skylar become an item.

He lies to himself and says that he thinks that the two of them would be cute together. He knows that he wants his best friend to be happy, but he can't help but feel his heart ache whenever he sees the two of them together.

Lately, Oliver and Skylar have been getting a lot closer. Kaz has even been noticing them holding hands sometimes when they walk around Mighty Med, and they're always staring at each other with these lovey-dovey looks in their eyes. They haven't made anything official yet, but it's pretty obvious to Kaz and everyone else that they're already in a relationship.

Kaz feels something strange in his chest when he sees them hold hands like that.

This isn't the first time that he has felt something like that. He had been getting these feelings around Oliver even _before_ Skylar came into the picture. There was just something about his best friend that made his heart pound like that, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Sometimes, it makes Kaz feel sick.

* * *

Kaz sits at the counter of Mighty Med and goes over some of his notes. He is reading them over, but the words are just a blur to him. All he can really pay attention to is how Oliver and Skylar are looking at each other with those _stupid_ lovey-dovey eyes again. He wants to turn his attention away from them and actually do the work that was assigned to him, but their laughter keeps on distracting him, and making that terrible feeling come back.

He senses somebody coming near him, and looks up to see Oliver standing at the counter, looking over the notes that Kaz is reading. "Oh, you're just getting around to doing that work now? I finished it a little while ago."

Kaz looks up and makes eye contact with Oliver before turning his attention to Skylar. "So, you and Skylar, huh?"

Oliver looks over at Skylar and giggles. Kaz has always loved the sound of Oliver's voice when he laughs. It's kind of high-pitched, and almost sounds a bit like a girl, which only makes it even more adorable. "Oh... Yeah." He grins sheepishly.

"Well, I'm happy for you two."

Kaz says that, but he can bring himself to actually believe his words.

* * *

Oliver and Kaz have known each other since they were just kids, and Kaz has always felt something for Oliver.

Maybe it had something to do with his friend's smile. Whenever Oliver smiled, Kaz felt safe. It was just a sweet and loving smile that reminded Kaz that there was somebody who loved him. Lately, Kaz hasn't been seeing Oliver smile at him as much. Whenever he sees his best friend give that glorious smile, it's always directed towards Skylar, which he hates more than anything.

It's not so much that Kaz hates Skylar. It's more that he hates Skylar _with_ Oliver.

In fact, when Kaz first met Skylar, he was hoping that the three of them could become great friends. He was alright with it when Oliver just had a crush, but now that the two of them are in a relationship, Kaz feels threatened.

Kaz would never admit it to his best friend, but _he_ always wanted to be the one to take Oliver's first kiss.

* * *

Kaz and Oliver sit in Kaz's living room, playing video games together, like they've always done.

There is something about this moment that seems so comforting to Kaz, acting like they used to before Mighty Med. Back when they were still just kids, and only had each other, no one else entering the picture. Kaz misses those moments of peace.

"So, I've been thinking... Since things are going really well with Skylar, I decided to get her a present." Oliver pauses the game and puts down his controller, rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a box. He opens it and displays the contents to Kaz with a smile. It's a beautiful silver ring with a pink jewel on top to match Skylar's uniform. It's the prettiest thing Kaz has ever seen, and he wishes that _he_ could be the one receiving it rather than Skylar. "It's a promise ring. I'm going to give it to Skylar the next time we go out together. It means that we'll be together forever. What do you think?"

Kaz bites his lip. He can feel the tears stinging the inside of his eyes.

He can't take it anymore.

Before he can do anything about it, Kaz lunges himself towards Oliver and wraps his arms around his best friend's neck. Their lips collide and Kaz grips the fabric on the back of Oliver's shirt, feeling the last of his dignity leave his body.

When they break away, there is a prolonged moment of silence.

"Kaz... What was that for?" Oliver's voice sounds confused, but Kaz can sense the disgust in it as well.

He looks down at the ground, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm sorry... I just got excited. It's a really beautiful gift, and I'm sure that Skylar will love it. She's really lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet as you."

Oliver smiles. "Thanks... Just, don't kiss me next time."

Kaz nods and grabs the hem of his shirt, balling it up in his fists. "Alright. Sorry."

* * *

Kaz watches Oliver and Skylar talking again, he can't bring himself to feel anything anymore.

Skylar notices him and smiles, but Kaz can't smile back. He hates her. He hates her and he has no reason to.

He _knows_ he has no reason to hate her.

But he can't stop himself from thinking that she stole his best friend... No, his first love away from him.

* * *

 _"I don't know how to say this,_

 _But you're really my dearest friend."_


End file.
